Wristband is a kind of normal accessories worn on wrist. The appearance of the wristband can be any geometry shape, for example, symmetrically U-shaped. When a U-shaped wristband is worn by a user, the inner surface of the wristband contacts the user's skin. To prevent the inner surface discomforting user's skin, most of the U-shaped wristbands are made of soft and elastic materials, for example, rubber. Such materials are usually flexible without tenacity, which makes the wristband easily deformed and thus fall from user's wrist; moreover, the deformation can be irreversible and recovery of the wristband becomes difficult.
Setting a buckle structure on the wristband can prevent the abovementioned problem. Obviously, the buckle structure increases the manufacturing cost and time, also, the appearance of the wristband is changed.
Another solution of preventing the deformation is to make the wristband by an insert molding process. With such process, a rubber wristband is formed with a piece of metal on surface, which makes the wristband tougher. Herein, the appearances of a normal rubber wristband and a rubber wristband with a piece of metal in it are the same, which is a shortcoming to accessories.
To solve the abovementioned problem, the present invention provides an improved wristband structure and a making method of the same.